


Christmas Kissing

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Abbified. Tony decides to try out some kisses on Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 21 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/71921.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Kissing. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460), [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995), and [Abbified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922814) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Kiss Invasion

“Sorry, Jackson. I need to steal Gibbs for a bit. I hope you don’t mind fending for yourself for today.” Tony announced as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the bedroom clutching a section of papers in his hand.

“Sorry, dad.” Gibbs commented to Jackson though he was laughing at Tony’s antics.

Once they made it to the bedroom and closed the door, Gibbs turned to Tony. “Now, what is this about, Tony?”

Tony waved the papers clutched in his hand at Gibbs, giving him no chance to read them. “I just realized how lacking we are in the kissing department thanks to this article, so I’ve decided to rectify that.” Tony dropped a soft peck on Gibbs’ cheek. “Did you know there are at least 50 different types of kisses?” Tony rambled on as he dropped a kiss on Gibbs’ forehead this time.

Gibbs chuckled. He could stop this, but he didn’t really want to and was perfectly content to let Tony have his fun kissing him 50 different ways. 

Tony continued to babble, blowing Gibbs an air kiss, before handing him a card with a kiss on the back as he murmured, “I forgot some ingredients we’ll need. I’ll be right back.”

Tony rushed down the stairs grabbing the few special items needed for a few of the kisses including ice, strawberries, and chocolate. 

While Tony was gone, Gibbs opened and read the card bemused at Tony’s excitement over this expression of love.

When Tony returned, he dragged Gibbs down onto the bed insisting that they were moving onto the more romantic kisses and that it would be easier. He started off with the spiderman kiss, lining Gibbs up so that his head was in the opposite direction of Tony’s for kissing purposes. He then moved onto a multitude of other kisses like the kiss with ice cubes and the fruit kiss. 

Of course, they had to do the gentle lip kiss and the teeth bite kiss as well as the eskimo kiss, french kiss, and many others that Tony wanted to try. Gibbs didn’t know the names of all of them, but he enjoyed them even if some of them he wouldn’t want to try again. 

They didn’t manage to try all 50 from the article as there was one that involved kissing in the rain and another had to be done in the bathtub, but they definitely tried as many as they could. Though they did plan to save some for later including the previously mentioned ones as well as the mistletoe kiss and a few others that just didn’t seem to fit the mood currently like the funny kiss. 

Of course, by the time they were done trying all the different kisses both of them were too worked up to be able to do anything other than jerk each other off as they continued kissing. They collapsed back against the bed as their orgasms rushed through them. Gibbs settled on top of Tony and decided it was his turn to kiss, plastering his mouth to Tony’s in a passionate kiss as they both came down from their high. 

Tony laughed into Gibbs’ mouth as they calmed down. “We should do that again sometime.”

Gibbs grunted, but he couldn’t stop the smile from peeking out at the edges of his mouth. They relaxed in each other’s arms before finally deciding that they should clean up and join Jackson downstairs.

Jackson gave them a knowing smile as they came downstairs wearing different clothes than when they went up. “Have a good time, boys?” Jackson couldn’t help poking at them.

In an unexpected change, Tony grinned happily at Jackson while Gibbs blushed feeling like a teenager who’d been caught making out with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious. [Here](http://stylesatlife.com/articles/different-types-of-kisses/) is the article on kissing that Tony found.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
